bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RecklessFire
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 00:24, 4 April 2009 Yo Before you ask why I removed your edits, I want you to know that while it is true that his last name isn't much of a spoiler, it is a spoiler, nonetheless. We actually have a policy regarding posting information from RAW scans or summaries from yet-to-be-released manga chapters. We put everything as such in the spoiler page, so we are fair to those who want the manga chapter to be released before info from it is posted. I'm just giving you a heads up, dude. Please keep it in mind in the future. Thank you. Arrancar109 16:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Hōgyoku The policy of this wiki is to avoid references to other series (quote from the Manual of Style: "References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Bleach wiki is exclusively about Bleach. (While there are similarities between various manga/anime series if you look for them, Bleach wiki prefers to stand apart from other series and highlight its own qualities.)"). We also do not allow unconfirmed facts on the articles. So yes, unless Kubo came out and said that it was based on the ring, then it would not be allowed. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seki Seki It is in the Soul Society arc. I forgot where but it is explained when they discuss Seki Seki stone and its uses. Before they arrive in Seireitei. It may be while at Kukaku's or perhaps before.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:56, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ill give it a look over when I get a chance but I remember it being there. The two fights I will check out as well but I think Ichigo's we attributed to the ability of his bankai. The thing about it though is their are instances that confirm it as well such as the need for a flying device to get around. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you about this but you were right. I re-read the entire soul society arc and there was nothing about sekiskei negating air walking so I removed it from the article. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Text Color Issues It is likely due to your css. I don't have time to serch for it right now but there should be a line that says something like .WikiaArticle { font-color:#000000 ;} or something along those lines. Look for a line with font color being 000000--